List of Palestinian ax attacks on Israelis
This is a list of Palestinian ax attacks on Israeli civilians and soldiers. Israelis killed in these attacks include 13-year-old boy Shlomo Nativ and 19-year-old female soldier Liat Gabai. Attacks on civilians ;29 November 1983: :A Palestinian attacked an Israeli from Har Bracha with an ax.Lundington Daily News 30-11-1983 ;15 November 1993 :Two ax-wielding Palestinians attacked Israeli civilian Avraham Zarbiv in Hebron while the latter was on his way to morning prayers, causing him serious skull, face and hand wounds. Zarbiv shot one of the attackers to death.'Israeli settler kills axe attacker', Toronto Star 15-11-1993'Zarbiv Continues to Improve', Jerusalem Post 17-11-1993'A family under the shadow of terror', Jerusalem Post 27-03-2001 ;18 April 1994: :A Palestinian with an ax attacked passengers on a bus in a Jerusalem suburb, wounding two before being shot in the leg by Israeli forces. Two passengers were wounded by gunfire. The attacker was a member of Hamas, according to Israeli police.4 Israelis Wounded During an Ax Attack on a Bus Near Jerusalem, Reuters (Reprinted in New York Times 19-04-1994) ;19 December 1995: :A Palestinian threw an ax at Jewish teenage girl Tirza Daniel in Hebron, slightly wounding her in the head. The assailant fled the scene. After the attack, Jewish residents from the Hebron area caused disturbances in the market, and some were detained on suspicion of trying to attack Arabs.'Ax attack among incidents keeping security forces busy', Jewish Telegraphic Agency 19-12-1995 ;22 March 2004 :An ax-wielding Palestinian wounded three Israeli civilians near Tel Aviv, two men and a woman, hours after Israel assassinated Hamas leader Ahmed Yassin. The attacker was arrested.'Axeman arrested after wounding civilian trio', Reuters 22-03-2004 ;9 January 2009: :A 20-year-old Palestinian armed with an ax lightly wounded two civilians in Rehovot. According to police, he stood in the middle of a busy street and began attacking a passerby with the ax after yelling "God is great". He allegedly confessed that he was seeking revenge for a friend who had died in the ongoing Gaza War.Police: Revenge prompted Israeli ax attack, UPI 09-01-2009 ;2 April 2009: :A Palestinian man armed with a pickax rampaged in Bat Ayin, killing 13-year-old Israeli boy Shlomo Nativ and wounding a 7-year-old boy before fleeing the area.Israeli youth killed in West Bank pickax attack, Associated Press (reprinted on msnbc.com 02-04-2009) On 14 April, Israeli authorities arrest suspect Moussa Tayet, who they say had no links to any organized militant groups.Israel detains suspect in West Bank ax attack, Associated Press (reprinted on msnbc.com 26-04-2009) Attacks on soldiers ;18 December 1986: :An ax-wielding Palestinian wounded an Israeli soldier in Ramallah.'Israeli soldier wounded in West Bank ax attack', Reuters (reprinted in Toronto Star 18-12-1986) ;12 August 1988: :Two Palestinians attacked an army patrol with axes and chains in the Gaza Strip. The soldiers killed one and wounded the other.'Israel Soldiers Cite Ax Attack; One Arab Slain', Los Angeles Times 13-08-1988 ;10 April 1994: :18-year-old Atef Juma Abed from Gaza City attempted to attack Israeli soldiers with an ax. The soldiers shot and killed him after he did not heed their calls to halt. Eyewitnesses said he yelled "Allahu Akhbar" while rushing at the soldiers with the weapon before he was shot twice. He died later of his wounds.'Soldiers Kill Youth after Attempted Ax Attack', Jerusalem Post 10-04-1994 ;30 November 1994: :Palestinian Islamic militant Wahib Abu Alrub killed female Israeli soldier Liat Gabai in her hometown of Afula.Islamic Militant Kills Israeli Soldier in Ax Attack, New York Times 01-12-1994 See also * Palestinian political violence References Category:Israeli–Palestinian conflict